


Eppure mi hai cambiato la vita

by letitmclennon



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letitmclennon/pseuds/letitmclennon
Summary: Eppure Aureliano aveva cambiato la sua vita, e Alberto l'aveva vista cambiare nei suoi occhi meravigliosi.
Relationships: Aureliano Adami & Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti, Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Azzurro

Suo fratello lo aveva sempre ammonito su quelli.

“So’ gente de merda, Spadì, ‘sti cravattari de Ostia.”

Glielo ripeteva da quando era piccolo e lui all’inizio neanche capiva cosa volesse dire, pensava ingenuamente che vendessero cravatte.

Invece no, non vendevano cravatte e non erano neanche tanto diversi da loro. Una famiglia come la loro, alla fine, quella degli Adami. Forse solo un po’ meno numerosa, solo due figli, ma sempre di famiglia si trattava.

E allora perché suo fratello gli aveva sempre detto le peggiori cose su di loro?

Alberto non lo sapeva, ma era sempre stato curioso, solo che non gli era permesso chiedere di più, e neanche andare a sbirciare. Quel territorio era proibito per loro, anche perché “Co’ questi de Ostia non se scherza!”

L’ammonimento del fratello rimbombava nelle sue orecchie come la peggiore delle minacce. La guerra tra le due famiglie era sempre lì, dietro l’angolo, pronta a scoppiare al minimo passo falso, e Alberto non ne voleva sapere, soprattutto perché dall’altra parte dovevano esserci dei veri mostri; nella sua fantasia di bambino ogni volta che sentiva Manfredi dire quelle cose immaginava degli esseri viscidi, grossi, la pelle squamosa e le corna e la coda come dei veri demoni.

Crescendo aveva capito che ok, forse non erano davvero dei mostri. Allora perché erano così pericolosi? E perché nessuno voleva dirgli di più? Solo perché era il più piccolo?

Forse sì, gli uomini di Manfredi gli stavano sempre addosso, proteggendolo in quanto fratello del capofamiglia.

A sedici anni, però, aveva conquistato un po’ della sua libertà. Dopotutto era diventato un uomo ormai e di certo, non avrebbe preso ordini da nessuno. Il che comprendeva anche Manfredi.

Così appena possibile, se l’era svignata, dirigendosi verso quel luogo oscuro e proibito agli zingari, quel territorio controllato dagli Adami: Ostia.

Tirò il cappuccio della felpa sopra la testa, consapevole che probabilmente la sua cresta, il nuovo taglio che si era concesso per i suoi sedici anni, avrebbe attirato l’attenzione.

Era una bella giornata di primavera. Alberto camminava mescolandosi in mezzo alla gente sul lungomare di Ostia. Il cielo era limpido, non una nuvola all’orizzonte, il mare cristallino si infrangeva dolcemente sulle spiagge di sabbia chiara.

C’era così tanto azzurro quella giornata e lui di certo non l’avrebbe mai dimenticato. A casa sua i colori erano sempre tanto forti, oro, rosso, marrone, colori intensi, accesi, scaldavano l’ambiente, ma lo facevano anche soffocare. Gli facevano desiderare una via di fuga, gli facevano desiderare la libertà. Libertà di fare quello che voleva lui, di vivere come desiderava, senza sottostare a nessuno. E quel giorno, quell’azzurro che si estendeva davanti a lui sembrava la più deliziosa promessa di libertà.

“Ao’ Aurelia’, e vedi de spicciatte!”

Alberto si fermò di colpo.

Di fronte a sé, la passarella che portava verso un ristorante sul mare.

Di fronte a sé, proprio le persone che voleva vedere.

Aureliano e Livia Adami. Tante volte aveva sentito quei nomi: lei, la figlia maggiore, aiutava il padre negli affari; lui, come Alberto, il più piccolo, ma a quanto diceva Manfredi, una testa di cazzo insomma.

“Un giorno ce starà lui a comando dei Adami, Spadì.” continuava a ripetergli, “Se dovemo sta’ attenti, quello vole fa’ scorre er sangue.”

Un diavolo sanguinario, nella sua testa, quell’Aureliano.

“Ah Livie’, e lassame sta’!”

Finora Aureliano gli aveva rivolto solo la schiena, ma poi quel ragazzo si era voltato e per un momento ad Alberto parve di trovare il suo posto nel mondo.

_Finalmente, cazzo!_

Non era un mostro, non era un diavolo sanguinario, non lo era affatto. Come potevano dirlo di lui? Aveva capelli biondi e occhi azzurri come il cielo, perfetto, proprio come un angelo. Aveva sorriso alla sorella, dopo che lei lo aveva raggiunto, e quando sorrideva i suoi occhi si illuminavano. Il mondo intero si illuminava.

Qualcosa dentro di lui si smosse, era come se tutta la sua vita fosse stata scossa in un istante, e nello stesso momento come se tutto quello che di incasinato nascondeva dentro di sé andasse al proprio posto.

Quel giorno, uscendo di casa, Alberto pensava che quello che avrebbe visto lo avrebbe fatto sprofondare nelle viscere della Terra, che sarebbe stato inghiottito dal più terribile dei demoni e non avrebbe più potuto liberarsi. Invece… invece si era ritrovato immerso in quell’ azzurro sconfinato, lo stesso che profumava di libertà. Un azzurro che mai avrebbe pensato di trovare negli occhi di una persona.

E più lo guardava, più si sentiva incapace di distogliere i suoi di occhi, e così leggero proprio non ci si era mai sentito. Non da quando aveva capito di essere diverso. Di non essere come tutti gli altri ragazzi della sua famiglia.

Aveva sempre saputo di avere qualcosa di strano in lui, qualcosa per cui però, la sua famiglia lo avrebbe ripudiato, per non dire ucciso.

E quanto si era tormentato, rimuginandoci su, pensando a cosa fosse prima, a come potesse cambiare poi, a come nasconderlo alla sua famiglia. Non era stato facile e talvolta pensava che davvero sarebbe stato meglio se si fosse lasciato uccidere, così anche quel suo tormento sarebbe finito.

Ma ora per la prima volta nella sua vita, quel tormento si era improvvisamente trasformato in qualcosa di meraviglioso e puro e aveva assunto la sua forma definitiva, quella di un angelo, di Aureliano.

E no, non c’erano angeli nelle loro famiglie, non potevano essercene.

Ma per Alberto, Aureliano lo era e lo sarebbe sempre stato, il suo angelo dagli occhi azzurri.


	2. Disprezzo

Che serata di merda!

Odiava farsi dare ordini, soprattutto da suo fratello. Ma quella sera avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di scappare da quella tortura, ovvero la sua festa di fidanzamento con Angelica.

Chi cazzo la voleva poi ‘sta Angelica? Sapeva che era solo un altro modo di Manfredi di sfruttarlo per i suoi affari.

Tuttavia accolse con piacere la richiesta di Manfredi e abbandonò il più velocemente possibile quella rottura di coglioni.

Un po’ di lavoro era quello che ci voleva, lo avrebbe aiutato a distrarsi. 

Arrivato a destinazione fu ricevuto da un fighetto, vestito a punto, ma con l’aria sperduta. Un principiante, probabilmente, pensò Alberto. Il ragazzo gli consegnò i soldi e lui iniziò a contarli.

“Guarda che ci stanno tutti.”

“Sì, vabbè, ma io li conto, sai com’è…” rispose con il suo ghigno.

Se aveva imparato una cosa in quegli anni, era mai fidarsi di nessuno, neanche del suo stesso sangue, e tantomeno di un pischello come quel ragazzino sperduto, che magari si credeva tanto sveglio da poterlo fregare.

E soprattutto, mai fidarsi dell’uomo che entrò nella stanza con passo deciso e una fierezza sul volto che Alberto sapeva non avrebbe mai potuto avere.

 _Aureliano_.

Alberto smise di contare i soldi, che all’improvviso persero qualunque fascino potessero avere su di lui. Certo, era difficile che con Aureliano di fronte a lui, qualsiasi altra cosa potesse richiamare la sua attenzione.

Il suo sguardo magnetico fu inizialmente sorpreso, ma ebbe comunque il potere di farlo sentire come paralizzato. Non avrebbe potuto muoversi neanche se avesse voluto farlo. Il che comunque non aveva senso, non si sarebbe mai mosso da lì, ora che poteva essere così vicino all’uomo che gli aveva cambiato la vita.

Ricordava bene la prima volta che lo aveva visto, l’unica volta in cui lo aveva visto spoglio di qualunque disprezzo avesse nei confronti della sua gente, nei confronti _suoi_. Le poche volte che si erano incrociati da allora, ognuno consapevole dell’identità dell’altro, Alberto aveva dovuto sopportare quel disprezzo. Andava bene, sapeva che in fondo, dietro a quel disprezzo, c’era molto altro e lui era stato tanto fortunato da averlo visto.

“Che ci sta’ a fa’ qua, ‘sta merda?”

E anche in quel momento Aureliano lo stava guardando allo stesso modo, e lo insultava pure. Ma Alberto era ancora così sorpreso e divertito da quella svolta inaspettata che non riuscì a rispondere. Anzi guardò divertito come Aureliano discuteva con il ragazzino, come aveva detto di chiamarsi? Gabriele?

E continuando a sorridere fra sé, osservò Aureliano afferrare per la gola Gabriele e sbatterlo sul divano. I suoi occhi sembravano assetati di sangue, ma Alberto proprio non riuscì a sentirsi intimorito. Neanche quando Aureliano si voltò verso di lui, minaccioso.

“Avete rotto il cazzo, te ne devi anda’ de qua, zingaro de merda!”

Alberto si rese conto che ancora non aveva aperto bocca e no, non voleva certo fare la figura dello smidollato di fronte a lui. Non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.

“Oddio scusa, non t’hanno detto che io vado dove cazzo mi pare?”

Alberto non sapeva che quella sarebbe stata la sera che avrebbe cambiato il suo destino. Ma di certo quando il prete entrò con passo traballante e stramazzò a terra davanti a loro, era l’ultima cosa che avrebbe immaginato.

Mettersi a ricattare un prete per un filmino, fare affari con un Adami. E non un Adami qualsiasi, ma Aureliano in persona.

Aureliano, che fedele alla sua immagine, non aveva ammorbidito neanche per un istante il suo broncio, neanche di fronte alla prospettiva di tutti quei soldi, mentre Alberto al contrario non faceva altro che sorridere.

“Io impicci co’ voi due non ce li faccio.”

Sì, va bene, lo aveva capito, Alberto aveva capito che il disprezzo di Aureliano per lui così come il suo orgoglio del cazzo erano tanto più forti del desiderio di guadagnare un po’ di soldi. Ma non si lasciò demoralizzare.

“Pensaci n’attimo, se spartimo ‘na fetta per uno, poi da domani ognuno per i cazzi suoi.”

Dopotutto era la sua grande occasione, entrare in affari con Aureliano. Forse sarebbe stato solo per un giorno, era vero, ma ne sarebbe valsa la pena.

“Allora?” chiese, bevendo dalla bottiglia e offrendogliela subito dopo, “Ce stai?”

Solo in quel momento l’espressione di Aureliano si rilassò un po’, solo un po’, quel tanto che bastava per far intravedere, dietro il muro del disprezzo, un piccolo barlume di curiosità. I suoi occhi azzurri lo scrutavano con attenzione e vederli ora puntati su di sé, con quel cambio di atteggiamento, fece sentire Alberto tanto leggero quanto la prima volta che lo aveva visto, quando Aureliano gli era parso solo un ragazzo come tanti della sua età, senza problemi, senza pensieri.

Un ragazzo libero.

Sì, ricordarlo così fece sentire Alberto leggero e felice, così tanto che si sarebbe lanciato in uno dei suoi balletti se non fosse stato decisamente inappropriato in quel momento.

Aureliano dal canto suo non disse niente, ma continuò a fissarlo e Alberto capì chiaramente quale fosse la risposta. Con quegli occhi non aveva bisogno di parlare.

 _Ce sto_.

Poi tutti e tre guardarono verso il basso, verso il prete e Alberto si lasciò scappare una piccola risata.

Quella giornata di merda, iniziata di merda e proseguita ancora peggio, aveva preso una svolta inaspettatamente divertente per finire nel migliore dei modi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E andiamo con il cap2, relativo ovviamente al primo episodio.   
> Da adesso saranno tutti momenti presi dalla serie. Grazie a Vale per la correzione. :3  
> Spero che vi sia piaciuto.   
> Prossimo capitolo, Rassegnazione.   
> A presto  
> Chiara


	3. Rassegnazione

Che Alberto avesse un valido motivo per essersi unito a quella spedizione era poco ma sicuro.

Il problema era che non capiva quale dei due prevalesse.

Sì, era incazzato con Aureliano, e non solo perché aveva massacrato di botte suo cugino Boris fino ad ammazzarlo, ma anche perché gli aveva detto che non lo voleva più rivedere.

Il senso di appartenenza alla famiglia urlava vendetta: Boris era stato ammazzato come una bestia, con una ferocia che avrebbe fatto inorridire anche gente come loro. Ma quella era solo una delle tante voci che urlavano in lui quella notte.

Ancora più prepotente era quella parte di lui umiliata e denigrata da Aureliano quando gli aveva detto quelle cose la mattina stessa, dopo che aveva liberato il prete. Lo aveva chiamato zingaro di merda, aveva insinuato, come tanti altri, che non fosse uomo come suo fratello, e infine che non voleva più vederlo. Per Alberto pensare di fidarsi di lui anche solo per un momento era stata un’effimera illusione. Alberto ci aveva creduto davvero, ingenuamente si era illuso di poter lavorare insieme a lui. Insieme avrebbero potuto finalmente liberarsi delle loro famiglie, avrebbero potuto conquistare Roma.

Ma Roma non si conquistava così, non con un affare messo in piedi da una manciata di ragazzini ingenui. E soprattutto non quando uno di questi era spinto da altre motivazioni, come quella stupida di poter passare del tempo con Aureliano, la stessa che in fondo lo aveva spinto ad unirsi alla spedizione punitiva.

Avrebbe voluto urlare e chiedere al cielo perché si era ritrovato intrappolato in questa merda. Perché lui? E cosa avrebbe dovuto fare ora?

Cosa lo aveva convinto ad avvicinarsi a Manfredi, prendere una pistola e recarsi lì, alla ricerca di Aureliano?

Ma Alberto sapeva che non aveva tempo. Mentre correva in mezzo a quelle casette abbandonate cercando Aureliano, sapeva che avrebbe dovuto prendere una decisione e al più presto. Perché in situazioni come quelle non c’era tempo per ragionare con calma.

Era venuto per ucciderlo o salvarlo?

Ucciderlo e vendicarsi? Certo, se lo avesse ucciso, si sarebbe guadagnato il rispetto di tutti quegli stronzi che ancora lo deridevano, suo fratello in primis, tutti quelli che non lo reputavano uomo abbastanza. Beh, cazzo, uccidendo Aureliano avrebbe dimostrato che lo era. Avrebbe potuto passare in mezzo alla sua gente a testa alta, mostrando un orgoglio che pochi potevano sfoggiare; sua madre sarebbe stata fiera di lui, suo fratello lo avrebbe finalmente considerato degno della loro famiglia.

O forse era venuto per salvarlo? Perché sapeva che i suoi uomini lo avrebbero ucciso, se lo avessero trovato prima di lui. Gli avrebbero sparato in faccia, avrebbero trasfigurato il suo bel viso, senza pietà, accanendosi su di lui, vendicando Boris. Gli occhi di Aureliano, che tanto erano rimasti impressi dentro di lui, quelli che notte dopo notte Alberto aveva lasciato entrare nei suoi sogni più irrequieti, quegli stessi occhi si sarebbero chiusi per sempre, se lui non avesse fatto qualcosa.

Un rumore di passi lo destò dai suoi pensieri, con la coda degli occhi vide un movimento, una testa di capelli biondi che di certo non apparteneva a nessuno di loro. Alberto capì cosa fare. Distrasse il cugino e fece il giro dell’isolato.

Il cuore batteva forte nel suo petto, rimbombava nelle orecchie prepotentemente, come a volergli suggerire la risposta al suo tormento.

Cazzo!

E alla fine eccolo lì. Braccato.

Aureliano di fronte a sé, di fronte alla sua pistola.

I suoi occhi rassegnati e sconfitti così vicini ad Alberto, e tra di loro una pistola calda e pronta.

Sarebbe bastato poco, pochissimo, doveva solo premere il grilletto, no? E cazzo, se la sua mente non gli stava urlando di premere quel dannato grilletto.

Sarebbe stato giusto, sarebbe stata la sua occasione d’oro, il suo riscatto. Anche Aureliano lo sapeva. Lo guardava così, perso, sconfitto, pronto a morire sotto la sua pistola. Stava solo aspettando e non aveva paura.

Alberto poteva leggerglielo negli occhi.

_Dopo quello che hai fatto, te lo meriteresti, stronzo di merda._

Ma tutto dentro di lui urlava l’esatto contrario. Perché Alberto sapeva che se avesse premuto quel grilletto, con Aureliano sarebbe morta anche una parte vitale di lui.

“Vai.”

E Aureliano sorrise, annuendo più a se stesso che ad Alberto. Forse perché lui credeva che Alberto non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di ammazzarlo, che fosse solo un ragazzino troppo spaurito per uccidere.

Si sbagliava. Il coraggio lo aveva, non era la prima volta che ammazzava qualcuno. Solo che non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di ammazzare _lui_. Ma questo Aureliano non avrebbe mai potuto capirlo.

“T’ho detto vai.” gli ripeté e ringraziò qualunque dio avesse mandato in quel momento la macchina di Gabriele.

Aureliano esitò ancora, guardandolo forse per capire perché non gli avesse sparato, e Alberto iniziò ad agitarsi; un po’ perché i suoi occhi ora indagatori lo mettevano a disagio, ma anche perché sapeva che da un momento all’altro sarebbero stati raggiunti dai suoi cugini e loro non gli avrebbero mostrato la stessa compassione.

“Vattene, cazzo. Vai!” gli intimò, facendogli cenno di raggiungere Gabriele.

Non era una minaccia, era più una preghiera di Alberto.

 _Vattene e resta vivo, perché se muori, io_ …

E alla fine Aureliano si decise e corse verso la macchina di Gabriele, salendo a bordo in fretta e furia. Solo quando la macchina sfrecciò via, Alberto sentì di poter trarre un sospiro di sollievo.

“L’hai visto? È venuto di qua?” gli chiese uno dei cugini, arrivato proprio in quel momento alle sue spalle.”

Aveva avuto paura di sentirsi in colpa nei confronti nella famiglia, di sentirsi ancora una nullità, di averli delusi. Una volta in più.

“Non c’è.” rispose Alberto.

Poi guardò nuovamente il punto dove Aureliano era scomparso e capì. Capì che non c’era traccia di delusione in lui. Solo un grande sollievo, quella dolce sensazione di leggerezza che lui collegava sempre ad Aureliano. Sì, era decisamente quello il sentimento che prevalse su tutti.

Perché cazzo aveva dubitato di se stesso? Non aveva senso tormentarsi ancora. Avrebbe dovuto rassegnarsi ad Aureliano, a come lo faceva sentire dentro, come lo rendeva pazzo e felice. Rassegnarsi come lo stesso Aureliano aveva fatto, per un momento, pensando di morire per mano di Alberto.

Invece… Aureliano era vivo e sapeva che era stato possibile solo grazie a lui. _Grazie ad Alberto_.

“L’abbiamo perso.”

La voce era fintamente amareggiata, e Alberto non poté trattenere un sorrisino soddisfatto per quello che aveva fatto.

_Ci si vede, Aurelia’._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E buonasera, chiedo scusa per il ritardo, ho avuto un sacco di cose da fare a casa e in uni, e niente. Diciamo che prima di pubblicare questo capitolo stavo aspettando di finire di scrivere il capitolo 7. Vorrei cercare di pubblicare ogni volta che scrivo un nuovo capitolo, anche se ne ho già diversi pronti.  
> Questo è uno dei miei preferiti, perché mi piace molto la scena in cui Spadino gli risparmia la vita, diciamo salva, va. Era andato a salvarlo, alla fine. <3  
> Grazie a chiunque abbia letto e grazie a Vale per aver betato.  
> Prossimo capitolo, Relax… ;)  
> A presto  
> Chiara


	4. Relax

Sicuramente ritrovarsi in una calda pozza di fango era l’ultima cosa che si sarebbe aspettato quella mattina.

E cavolo, se già quella mattina non era cominciata bene. Riprendere il piano con Aureliano e Gabriele. Ora sì che il mondo aveva preso a girare nella giusta direzione. 

Ad Alberto sarebbe bastato quello, ritrovarsi in macchina con Aureliano, ottenere le informazioni giuste e fargli vedere che anche lui valeva qualcosa. Sì, era felice già solo così, tanto da cantare e ballare in macchina. E fanculo quello che avrebbe pensato Aureliano!

Ma poi Aureliano aveva voluto portarlo in quel posto per rilassarsi prima di entrare in azione. Inizialmente Alberto non aveva capito cosa volesse fare, insomma tutto si aspettava meno che Aureliano iniziasse a spogliarsi e dirgli, “Famose un bagno.”

“Che? Dentro a ‘sta merda?” fu la prima cosa che gli venne in mente da dire.

E subito si diede dello stupido perché come sempre, in questi casi lasciava che a prendere il sopravvento fosse quell’istinto di sopravvivenza che finora lo aveva tenuto in vita. E per uno come lui significava chiudersi e fare lo spaccone, perché assecondare Aureliano… e dio, se Alberto voleva assecondarlo… significava esporsi e rischiare di sputtanare tutto. A lui non era concesso, mai! Non avrebbe mai potuto abbassare la guardia e rilassarsi.

Ma quello stesso istinto iniziò a vacillare nel momento in cui Aureliano si tolse giacca e maglietta, mettendo in mostra il suo petto liscio, con i muscoli ben scolpiti e i tatuaggi che risaltavano sulla sua pelle appena abbronzata.

“Spogliati!”

Cazzo, cazzo, _cazzo_!

“No, no, n’ce penso proprio, io c’ho freddo.”

Bugia.

Alberto neanche poteva trovare le parole per spiegare il caldo esagerato che tutto d’un tratto aveva iniziato a provare.

Aveva caldo e si vergognava, come un ragazzino sorpreso a vedere il suo primo giornale porno. Si vergognava tanto che pensava di essere arrossito, mentre i suoi occhi non riuscivano proprio a staccarsi dalle mani di Aureliano che scivolarono sulla sua cintura, slacciandola e abbassando i pantaloni, scoprendo le sue gambe forti.

Pensieri osceni su quello che avrebbe voluto fargli, su come avrebbe voluto toccarlo, avvolgere la sua vita con le sue piccole, smilze gambe, tentarono di insinuarsi nella sua mente, e dolorosamente Alberto cercò in tutti i modi di allontanarli.

_Non qui, non ora._

Era così maledettamente pericoloso e non poteva abbassare la guardia.

“N’sai che te perdi oh.”

_Fanculo pure te, Aurelia’._

Aureliano si sfregò le mani e si immerse in quella pozza grigiastra, per nulla invitante. Ma cazzo se non diventava il posto più meraviglioso del mondo con Aureliano dentro.

“Che fai, rimani lì?” gli chiese Aureliano, ridendo e voltandosi per guardarlo.

Alberto ci aveva provato, dio, se ci aveva provato a resistere. Ma era solo un uomo, un peccatore, con tutte le sue debolezze. E la sua debolezza principale era proprio lì, bello e fiero come le statue degli imperatori romani, non un singolo difetto sul suo corpo. Attirava così dolcemente Alberto e lui sarebbe stato solo un grandissimo coglione a non lasciarsi andare.

_Solo per una volta_ , si disse.

Solo per una volta e promise a se stesso che si sarebbe comportato bene.

Ma solo questa volta voleva provare.

Così Alberto, accennando un sorriso, iniziò a spogliarsi. Timidamente, certo, dopotutto era la prima volta che si spogliava di fronte ad Aureliano. Era la prima volta, in effetti, che si spogliava di fronte a un uomo per cui provava qualcosa. Ma ci riuscì e scivolò nell’acqua calda che lo accolse e avvolse, come una coperta.

E dentro l’acqua sembrò più semplice sentirsi a proprio agio, rilassarsi. Alberto riuscì anche a fare una piccola nuotata, mentre Aureliano gli raccontava del suo rapporto con quella ragazza nera. Non poteva dire che le cose che gli stava dicendo Aureliano non avessero avuto un impatto su di lui. C’era una fitta di gelosia che lo colpì in pancia, alimentando la sua frustrazione come legna su fuoco. Ma il fatto che Aureliano si rivolgesse a lei con termini come “zoccola” e “negra” e si lamentasse di quanto gli stava addosso, beh, forse gli dava qualche speranza?

Coglione! Era impossibile. Era solo un illuso. Nonostante tutto lei lo faceva stare bene, alla fine lo aveva ammesso. Che speranze aveva lui di farlo star bene? Nessuna, Aureliano non era come lui. Aureliano era irraggiungibile.

A quel pensiero Alberto provò uno sconforto che gettò un’ombra cupa anche sul suo viso. E il tutto peggiorò quando Aureliano pensò bene di nominare la sua sposina.

Mai e poi mai avrebbe pensato di ritrovarsi a parlare di donne con Aureliano, e non solo perché ad Alberto sostanzialmente non interessava avere a che fare con qualunque donna, ma soprattutto perché appartenevano pur sempre a due famiglie nemiche mortali. Invece Aureliano era così tranquillo in quel momento, era talmente rilassato che Alberto stentava ancora a crederci. Si fidava davvero di lui a tal punto da spogliarsi e farsi vedere così, nudo e vulnerabile?

Per un attimo pensò di chiederglielo, ma quando riportò lo sguardo su di lui, lo vide massaggiarsi la pelle del viso con il fango.

“Ma che cazzo stai a fa’?” gli chiese Alberto, sorpreso.

“Questo fa bene alla pelle, tiè.”

E così dicendo allungò una mano per sporcargli la guancia. Alberto si scostò in automatico, come se si fosse appena scottato. Sì, la guancia era un fuoco che bruciava ora.

Ma Aureliano insistette sul fatto che quel cazzo di fango facesse bene alla pelle e Alberto alla fine decise di provare anche lui, nonostante gli facesse schifo.

_Però se ad Aureliano piaceva…_

“Anzi fa’ ’na cosa, mettimela sulla schiena che non c’arivo.”

“Che?”

“Ao’, e mettime ‘sta cosa.” ribadì Aureliano quasi afferrandogli il braccio per incoraggiarlo, “Guarda ‘ndo t’ho portato. Ma quando l’hai mai visto un posto così?”

Alberto lo guardò titubante, non avrebbe dovuto farlo, era sbagliato e rischiava di lasciarsi troppo andare. Ma se avesse continuato a rifiutarsi, beh, anche quello avrebbe potuto destare dei sospetti in Aureliano. Per non parlare della sua schiena perfetta, di fronte a lui che lo pregava solo di essere toccata. La più dolce tentazione…

Alla fine, quindi, Alberto cedette e prese un po’ di fango. 

Era la prima volta che toccava un altro uomo. E va bene, gli aveva solo chiesto di spalmargli del fango sulla schiena, e Alberto pensò che in fondo, se si fosse impegnato, sarebbe stato in grado di non lasciarsi trasportare troppo. Era diventato bravo, dopotutto, era diventato molto bravo a nascondere le sue emozioni.

Eppure quando le sue mani iniziarono a spalmare quel fango sulle sue spalle ampie, dovette cambiare idea. Non era facile come aveva pensato, e forse per questo motivo Alberto non riuscì a far vagare le sue mani come avrebbe voluto in realtà. Sì, stava decisamente richiedendo il massimo dello sforzo da parte sua, ma nello stesso momento Alberto cercò anche di assaporare quel momento, per quanto gli fosse concesso. Assaporarlo e cercare di controllarsi. Dopotutto non poteva certo sporgersi verso di lui e appoggiare la fronte sui suoi capelli umidi, come gli suggeriva quel sentimento che bruciava dentro di lui, non poteva far scivolare le braccia attorno alle sue spalle e stringerlo a sé, né tantomeno baciargli dolcemente il collo e respirare il suo odore.

No, non poteva. E cazzo, quanto sforzo per trattenersi, quanto…

Dovette ricorrere a tutte le sue forze per costringersi a staccarsi da lui.

“Ecco, l’ho messo.”

“Grazie.” esclamò Aureliano, voltandosi verso di lui, “Girati che te la metto.”

“No, a me non me serve.”

_Non mi serve che mi metti le mani addosso e mi faccia impazzire._

“Lo sai che pelle che ti viene, guarda che roba.”

Ma evidentemente Aureliano faceva fatica ad accettare dei no. Quindi Alberto dovette voltarsi e rivolgergli la schiena. Non avrebbe mai e poi mai rivolto la schiena a un Adami. Ma con Aureliano era tutta un’altra storia.

Sperò con tutto il cuore che Aureliano non si accorgesse del fatto che Alberto avesse praticamente smesso di respirare nel momento in cui aveva iniziato a toccarlo. Poteva accorgersene? Poteva sentire che il suo cuore stava battendo forte? Rimbombava prepotente nella sua cassa toracica, quindi magari Aureliano avrebbe potuto sentirlo con le sue mani sulla sua schiena?

Sperò di no, perché altrimenti sarebbe sprofondato e annegato in quella pozzanghera puzzolente e melmosa.

Ma non poteva controllare con quanta intensità battesse il suo cuore. Era già difficile mantenere la concentrazione così, con Aureliano che muoveva le mani su di lui abbastanza velocemente, spostandole dalla schiena, sulle spalle e spingendosi in avanti, fino al collo. E Alberto per quanto si fosse sforzato, alla fine cedette e chiuse gli occhi, scivolando in una fantasia dove era libero di fare tutto quello che voleva, lì, con Aureliano.

Ma poi la realtà lo colpì come uno schiaffo. No, non aveva tempo per questo e non poteva permettersi questi pensieri. Aureliano era solo un’altra meta irraggiungibile per lui, che senso aveva farsi del male così? 

“Daje che dobbiamo anda’ a prendere il prete.” lo sollecitò Alberto, scostandosi a malincuore dal suo tocco.

“Ao’ e mo’ ci annamo, e rilassate.” ribatté l’altro, tornando a sdraiarsi e godersi il calore dell’acqua.

Facile per lui, rilassarsi. Non aveva certo passato quello che aveva passato Alberto. Si sentiva più stanco di prima, come se avesse corso una maratona.

Un disastro, ecco cos’era.

Guardò Aureliano. Lui era totalmente l’opposto. Perfetto e rilassato. E Alberto capì di essere stato uno stupido a pensare di potersi rilassare quando a un passo da lui, nudo e bagnato c’era Aureliano.

Sì, Aureliano si era rilassato, e in quel momento Alberto lo odiò, solo per un momento, perché non si rendeva conto dell’effetto che aveva su di lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonasera, buon anno. Scusate per questo ritardo immane. Ho avuto un esame a dicembre e poi ho voluto prendermi una pausa durante il periodo natalizio.  
> Comunque insomma, eccoci qua. Capitolo sulla scena dei fanghi. Ho rivisto la scena molte volte per cercare di carpire al meglio le emozioni di Spadino. Speriamo di esserci riusciti.  
> Ringrazio Vale che ha betato e chiunque abbia letto gli scorsi capitoli.  
> Prossimo capitolo, Schifo!  
> A presto  
> Chiara

**Author's Note:**

> Non avrei mai pensato di scrivere nel fandom di Suburra, vuoi perché è un genere totalmente diverso da quello a cui sono abituata. Ad ogni modo la fine di Suburra mi ha lasciata con un grande vuoto che devo pur riempire in qualche modo.
> 
> Ho pensato di rivivere alcuni momenti della storia dal pov di Alberto, tramite però gli occhi di Aureliano. <3
> 
> Sono tutti momenti presi dalla storia, tranne questo primo capitolo che è inventato di sana pianta, ma mi piaceva l’idea di immaginare la prima volta che Alberto vede Aureliano. :3
> 
> Il titolo della storia è preso da una canzone di Fabrizio Moro. <3 E ringrazio tantissimo Vale, compagna di scleri su Suburra, che ha corretto il capitolo.
> 
> Spero che vi sia piaciuto.
> 
> Prossimo capitolo, Disprezzo.
> 
> A presto
> 
> Chiara


End file.
